


Pink

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: full ask: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/165578613546/but tl;dr: Hal and Clark fuck a Star Sapphire Bruce





	Pink

“Rao above,” hisses Clark as he watches his cock slide in and out of Bruce’s asshole, ass half covered by the pink revealing uniform pushed to the side. He gives the perky, bouncing flesh of Bruce’s ass a slap, loving the way his hand leaves a welt on the skin.

The uniform looks like it’s part of Bruce’s skin, but feels like cloth. Clark grabs a hold of Bruce’s hips, and sets the pace of the thrust. Not too fast, or Bruce will choke on Hal’s cock.

“God, Bruce,” says Hal, enjoying the way Bruce tries to take all of him into his mouth when he’s almost choking, and tears are running down his cheeks. “My cock’s never been in a more sinful mouth, Jesus Christ,”

Bruce bounces on Clark and pulls away from Hal with a filthy pop. He presses his cheek on the hard member as he licks his lips and hums. The tip of his own leaking cock is peeking through the short and shallow cover of his groin. Hal is large enough to choke him if he wanted, and he’s never been stretched so wide and full with Clark fucking him.

Hal brushes a tear away with a thumb. “C’mon, get that cock in your pretty mouth, you slut,”


End file.
